No warning
by Jtoasn
Summary: Sirius and Remus go out for drinks on the night that James and Lily are killed. There was no warning of what would happen later that night, at least... none that they noticed.R


"Cheers!"

Remus and Sirius both raised their glasses, filled with red wine, and they laughed as it spilt onto the table, leaving the wood with a stain.

"That's gonna be hell to get out" Sirius said, jokingly, looking around to take his wand out to remove the stain.

"No" Remus said, "Leave it, what if you're seen?"

Sirius shrugged, "It's a happy occasion Remus... surely a little won't hurt"

With a shrug Remus turned and watched everyone else in the restaurant, there was a clatter as white china plates crashed in the kitchen.

Sirius never fixed that stain.

"I know... You're right, it's dangerous times" Sirius muttered, as he took another drink of his wine "Even in a muggle restaurant..."

"He has spies everywhere" Remus said.

"Look, I invite you out to celebrate Harry's first word, I didn't think you'd turn it into an... an ominous sort of McGonagall" Sirius said, "You're leaving tomorrow anyway, it won't be that easy to catch up like this again"

"Japan isn't that far away"

"It's almost half a world away; I wish James was here... he always _got_ you..." Sirius mumbled.

"You're too busy chasing skirts to get me, Padfoot" Remus said.

"No... I do get you Moony" Sirius said, the wine starting to affect him, "Jeez, this isn't fire whisky, but it works the trick doesn't it?"

Remus shrugged, "I shouldn't drink too much... I've got a plane to catch"

"Muggle transportation is so slow...."

"But safe"

"I wonder where Wormtail is..." Sirius said, "Did you hear anything about what he was doing tonight?"

"I think... I think he was doing some _work_" Remus said, "He's been unusually active in the Order, hasn't he?"

Sirius nodded, "He's always been a bit of a wassit called... scaredy cat. I guess things change"

"Everything changes" Remus said, "Oh, excuse me..."

Sirius turned his head slightly as the waitress walked past, looking at her shoes, in his memory stirred something, but he figured it was the wine.

"Where are the bathrooms?"

"Just on the third door to the right" the woman said before walking away.

Remus and Sirius both sat at the table for a little while, they had come to this restaurant when they were younger, at that time James had proclaimed that one day he would marry a certain fiery red head.

They didn't believe him, and now look at them....

"Down to the last two eh?" Sirius said.

"You'll have to settle down and get married" Remus said, to Sirius jokingly, "Never know what might happen"

Sirius laughed, and shook his head, "I'm too good looking for only one woman, she'd probably lock me up somewhere so no one else could look at me and try and take me from her. Cause... I'm that good looking"

Remus tapped his fingers on the table, "I don't think that stains coming out"

The mark on the table was now a blood red, it would have been impossible to get out by now.

"What's the time?"

"Half past" Sirius said, "How are you getting to the airport?"

"Apparition I guess"

"Come off it, I'll drive you... the bikes outside" Sirius said.

"No, really it's all right" Remus said.

"Oh that's right, you're kind doesn't like to fly"

"I appreciate the sincerity Sirius" Remus said, as he got up.

"Oh, come on. I was joking" Sirius said, "Come on..."

"I gotta go piss..." Remus said.

"Alright, alright" Sirius said, "But I'll drop you off at your apartment at least. We need to relish these moments, this might be the last time I see you in a while"

Remus shrugged, "We'll see"

Sirius smiled, as he stared at the bottle in front of him, he poured himself another glass of the red liquid, it spilled slightly on his hands.

And he waited...

It was almost midnight, and Remus hadn't come out yet, he went to the bathroom and saw no one there, Sirius shook his head.

Moony tended to be bad at goodbyes, so Sirius knew that he should have seen his disappearance coming.

"Thank you sir, come again" the lady said, cheerfully as he took his change from her.

He walked past a crying baby, as he walked out to his bike, and put on his helmet, looking up and down the street, wondering if he was able to drive past Remus if he had chosen to walk home. There was a clap of thunder above him, and Sirius looked up as the rain started to fall on him.

He felt... strange.

Like something bad was about to happen, but nothing could happen...

"James..." getting on the bike he left the restaurant at full speed, turning his head from time to time to look for Remus, maybe he felt it too and left to go see them.

Tears prickled in his eyes, as he drove and saw the glow of a place he once called home.

He dropped his helmet as he stood in front of the burning house, none of the other neighbours had woken, why hadn't they woken up?

Sirius started to cry then, as he stood in front of the flaming wreck, tears running down his face

"Why didn't the call out for help?"

At the same time, a heavily battered Remus staggered through his doorway, blood gushing from his mouth.

"... w-wh-hy isn't anyone h...helping?"

He fainted on the floor, and let the darkness take him, in his mind; he knew that Sirius was alone out there.

He lay there on the floor unconscious, and that's where they found him 2 weeks later, because anyone that would have bothered to look for the werewolf, anyone who would have been worried that he didn't turn up to his flight, were long gone.

But by then, the damage had been done.

Remus was woken up to a world where his friends were dead, and the one he once called brother was accused of their deaths, sent to Azkaban. Later the werewolf would contemplate on that evening, on the night that he was ambushed and that his friends had died.

Thinking back...

There was no warning.


End file.
